masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mass Effect: Deception
Plot Summary This novel continues the all-new, completely original story begun in the first three MASS EFFECT stories. The heroine, Gillian, was once the subject of horrifying scientific experiments, but now, after her rescue, she is beginning to master her amazing powers. But when she falls under the sway of a radical group who believes their powers make them superior to ordinary humans, she finds herself faced with a choice between her destiny ...and her humanity. - Source Is this good enough to add in the article at this early stage? I have to say it's quite interesting; I didn't expect it to revolve around Gillian. -- Fiery Phoenix 12:42, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Considering I can't find that repeated anywhere else, I would have to say no right now. I would have to say we should wait and do what we do with the rest of the books, put the jacket copy on the page, then put the story in the storyline. We don't have this kind of plot summary on any other page, and right now let's not break from that standard. Lancer1289 14:00, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I figured as much; that's what I would've done. It shouldn't be too long before more official details pour in anyway. The book is set for a September release, after all. -- Fiery Phoenix 14:04, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I do hope that he won't mess up Gillian, or at least will give proper reasons for her change, if she's changed... 07:40, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Another plot summary/teaser This one's from Dietz's website. Former navy admiral David Anderson and Kahlee Sanders, director of the Ascension Project, appear before the Citadel Council with an urgent appeal: unless decisive action is taken, the galaxy-wide community of the Systems Alliance faces imminent annihilation by the Reapers, the race of sentient machines that invade worlds and harvest all life forms. But the Council is skeptical, even when confronted with grisly evidence of the human/Reaper experiments that ultimately killed Paul Grayson. The only way David and Kahlee can prove their suspicions about the Reapers is by exposing Cerberus, the fanatical paramilitary group devoted to human preservation at any cost, and its involvement in the experiments. But the Illusive Man, leader of Cerberus, will stop at nothing to protect his secrets. Now, as David and Kahlee pursue their investigation, the Illusive Man?s relentless enforcer stays one step ahead of them, covering his master's tracks with ruthless efficiency. But Cerberus never bargained on Gillian Grayson, now a powerfully gifted Biotic, discovering the shocking truth about her father. And no amount of cunning may be enough to protect the Illusive Man and Cerberus from her terrible vengeance. http://www.williamcdietz.com/newsciencefiction.html ::It's really the same summary as the one we just posted; just seems reworded to a degree. Better to stick with the one we already have. -- Fiery Phoenix 08:49, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah the current one also has more support until we can acutally copy the words off the jacket. Lancer1289 12:40, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Change of release date I had pre-ordered it from amazon and I just received an email from amazon informing me about the new release date. I guess the folks at random house haven't updated their website yet.Bill565 22:50, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :I would prefer to wait until Random House changes it as Amazon has been known to be a bit inaccurate sometimes with release dates. Lancer1289 15:27, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Random House just changed the release date.Bill565 22:50, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Canon? Does anyone know if Mass Effect: Deception will be canon? -yeah, I mean the previus three novels are considered to be official cannon. And I think it will explain how Cerberus ended up working to kill you in Mass Effect 3 :Please take the speculation to the appropriate forum and yes as far as we know, Deception is official canon. Lancer1289 16:27, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Characters I've noticed that in other wiki's (Such as the star wars wiki) for books they note which characters appeared. Would the book pages benefit of a list of major characters that appeared in them? :This conversation isn't really suited to this talk page as it would affect more than this page. This really kind of belongs in the Projects forum where it can be hashed out and talked about. Lancer1289 06:54, January 16, 2012 (UTC) The Council meeting I have recently read into the second chapter of the novel and found that the Council mentioned in the book comprise of asari, turian and salarian along with human members. Compare that to a possible ending in the original Mass Effect where you can elect for the council to be human-only, how does this affect the canonicity of the book? Is there indication anywhere that the council members have changed over the past few years since the ending of the first game or is this just one major plot hole? Also please forgive if this doesn't belong here. I don't know where else it'd go. Vanguard1505 12:31, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :First, remove the spoiler tag. It is first incorrect, and second doesn’t belong here. We don't permit categories on talk pages, and putting a spoiler tag on a talk page, puts it into the category. :Second, we really have to analyze it more toughly once the entire book comes out. It's all canon, but if things happen, then we are just going to have to deal with it and perhaps get an answer from BioWare on the subject. Lancer1289 15:07, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Idea Can we put/ make a template that says that as fans and lore lovers of Mass Effect we do not accept this as history. People always cut memories out of their mind so they don't have to ever experience or think about it again. Can we say this happened? --Lord Loss Demon 02:58, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :I'm afraid that wouldn't be appropriate. We're not just a fan site, we're a wiki, and as such we have a responsibility to collect and organize whatever information about our subject is available. As bad as Deception may be, it does not negate that responsibility. If we start rejecting things because we don't like them, we lose what credibility we have. Unless BioWare officially declares that Deception is not part of the ME universe or gives us permission to ignore it, we're going to treat it as we have every other book, comic, and game that has been released under the Mass Effect banner. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:07, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Discrepancies I've been reading all this stuff about how there are so many errors in the book, and how it's terrible. But can we PLEASE make a list of all the discrepancies/errors in the book? I coulnd't find any errors so far in the book besides for Udina being councilor, but tht's all.-- 23:00, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :See here for a full list of known errors. We're not planning on listing them anywhere in the wiki itself because we're on the verge of approving a policy that would declare the first edition of ME: Deception to be considered non-canon here. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:20, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Why not? We could have something like this. :Because the errors won't be considered canon after the policy passes and they'll be disregarded. If any errors persist in the updated edition of the book, then we'll note those in the Trivia sections of relevant articles as we have done with all previous ME media. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:30, February 9, 2012 (UTC) So, I looked over the list... and I have to wonder... has Bioware or anyone said how it happened? I mean, reading over that list is like... the author of that book had never played a Mass Effect game or read a book before in his/her life! That, or it was written prior to everything else. I just don't see what the author AND editor could have been smoking to cause them to have so many horribly blatant errors in lore. AbsolutGrndZer0 14:30, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :Bioware statement here. Trandra 15:05, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Site Policy here. Lancer1289 19:08, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Holy.... I just read the list of errors. Well, this is what you get when someone (William C. Dietz) writes a sequel based in universe he knows apparently little about. Karpyshyn should have wrote this one. This is appalling. Who is this Dietz guy, anyway? How come he just shows up and writes a sequel? Revised Edition When is another version of this book going to be released (if ever) considering Bioware was supposed to be looking in to all the problems surrounding this book. One, you need to sign your post, and two, it doesn't seem like they're going to be fixing Deception anytime soon. Last I've heard, revising Deception was low on their priority list, and that they didn't know when it'd happen. --Soren7550 (talk) 14:11, August 7, 2013 (UTC) List of "errors" This topic is pretty old, but the list of "errors" in ME:D isn't wholly valid: some of the entries are outdated, others are just plain wrong. If the link to the doc is going to stay among the references on the novel's page, I think readers need to be aware of this (since that particular document can't be edited anymore). Elseweyr (talk) 13:46, November 20, 2013 (UTC)